Marvel vs. capcom 2: Fa story
by Crinos
Summary: My second FA story. Jill Valentine and Morrigan are paired up with Servbot, and his cooking causes them too put on weight. But when Ruby heart makes fun of them, its her turn to live large (I know this summary sucks, just r/r)


MvsC2 FA story

MvsC2 FA story

Jill Opened her eyes and got up, it was a bright beautiful morning in the forest. Morrigan was still in her sleeping bag snoring away. Jill walked over and nudged Morrigan with her foot.

"Uh…" Morrigan grumbled. 

"Wake up Morrigan," Jill said, nudging her again, "Its time to get moving." 

It had been one year since the defeat of abyss. Jill had teamed up with Morrigan and Servbot to help fight abyss. And now that the threat was over, the trio had decided to stick together and become treasure hunters. After a few more nudges, Morrigan finally rolled over and faced Jill. 

"Look honey," Morrigan said in between a yawn, "I'm not what you would call a 'morning' person. In fact, there is nothing you can say or do that can make me get out of this bag." 

Suddenly Servbot walked over from the clearing where he and his kin were sleeping. 

"Breakfast is on." 

Morrigan smiled, they had been so busy lately that they hadn't had time for a decent meal. Morrigan got herself around and the two walked over to the next clearing. Waiting for them was a titanic feast: huge stacks of pancakes and waffles, an enormous plate of bacon and sausages, hash browns, omelets, and even a box of donuts. 

"I hope you like it," Servbot said sheepishly, "Me and the gang worked all day on it. We thought that a nice large meal would be preferable to the usual." 

Jill and Morrigan just stared at the massive meal, then at each other. Jill smiled and took her seat. As did Morrigan, then the two began eating. 

Jill didn't really want to eat all of that enormous breakfast, but she tried her hardest. The Servbot's had worked especially hard on the meal, and Jill didn't want to offend them. She ate quietly and politely. She then looked over at Morrigan, who had been eating like a pig. 

"Morrigan…" Jill said as she took a bit out of her third bear claw. 

"What?" Morrigan said through a mouth full of food, her cheeks bulging. 

An hour later the meal was entirely gone. Jill and Morrigan had eaten most of it, The Servbot's, that were small and artificial, hardly ate anything. Jill leaned back and rubbed her full stomach, that had developed a slight bulge from the food in it. She looked over to Morrigan, who had fallen back asleep, he hand clutching her now slightly round stomach. Jill just shrugged and got to her feet. 

"Guys, drag sleeping beauty to the ship. I'm gonna break camp." 

"Ok," The Servbot's said, going to lift up Morrigan, suddenly Servbot #15 turned to Jill. 

"Did you enjoy the meal." 

Jill looked down at her round belly, she rubbed it a little. She felt really full, but it didn't hurt, it actually felt kind of good. 

"Yeah guys, the meal was fantastic." 

The Servbot's took Morrigan to the ship and set her on the bed of the captains quarters. Jill broke camp and soon the team was in the air and heading to some new ruins. 

Morrigan awoke about noon, the smell of cooking food was in the air, and she smiled and licked her lips. She never remembered being so gluttonous before. She thought back to breakfast and how much she ate. She shrugged and figured it was a side effect of merging with her sister Lillith, who always wanted to eat human food. Morrigan stretched and made her way to the galley, where Jill was waiting for her. 

"Bout time you woke up, Servbot made us lunch." Jill pointed to the table. 

Morrigan could hardly believe here eyes. The Servbot's lunch made breakfast look like a light snack. They had made roast turkey with stuffing and mashed potatoes. They had made fettuccini Alfredo and chicken Parmesan, Beef Wellington and porterhouse steak. Morrigan's mouth watered at the meal and was about to dig in, but then stopped. 

'What am I doing?' Morrigan thought to herself, 'I just cant go binge eating like this, I'm a succubus for crying out loud, I depend on my figure to destroy my enemies. I can't lose control like this morning, I just cant." 

Morrigan sat down and helped herself to a small amount of Caesar salad. She looked over at Jill, who had been filling up her plate again and again. 

"Mmmm!" Jill said between plates, "This is good." 

Morrigan just scowled at her, she could just hear Lillith's voice in her head, telling her to let go and pig out. Morrigan tried her hardest, but eventually she succumbed and loaded her plate down with the fattening goodies. By the end of the meal, there was no food left anywhere on the table. Morrigan just leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stuffed belly. Jill got up and stretched a bit. 

"Well, I'm off to train, see you guys at dinner." Jill went out to the deck to train. Morrigan retired to her quarters and she inspected herself in the mirror. 

"Hmm, " Morrigan looked at the bulge in her stomach, much larger than the one that appeared after breakfast. 

This trend continued for some time. At breakfast, lunch and dinner, the Servbot's would cook larger and larger meals for Morrigan and Jill. One week later, Jill was getting dressed in the morning and struggling with getting her pants on. After some struggling and grunting she finally got them on. She didn't even bother trying to put on her belt. She looked at her waist, she had developed a small pot belly, with soft love handles on the sides. 

"Oh great. Jill stood there and grabbed the soft folds of flesh. "This is the last thing I need." 

Jill almost considered not going to breakfast. But decided she might as well. She was shocked to see Morrigan, she had not noticed it before, but she too had developed a potbelly, it stuck out and stretched the fabric of her clothes. Morrigan and Jill looked at each other and finally burst into laughter. 

The weeks rolled by and the girls continued to eat and gain weight. Jill had slowly begun to develop some lazy habits, she started training less and less and lounging on the deck of the ship more and more. Morrigan joined her as well. The Servbot's continued to make them more and more food and sewing them new clothing (as the Servbot's were as good tailors, as they were cooks.).

As they ate, they put on weight. Jill's well-toned waist became round and soft, and stuck out very far. Her arms became rounder and fleshier, as did her thighs. Her breasts swelled larger and larger, as did her rear. And her neck disappeared in a roll of doughy fat. 

Morrigan put on weight even faster. Her belly became large and wide, and hung down beneath her legs. Her breasts, already very impressive, grew even larger and softer as she put on weight. Her slender frame became encased in a shell of ever growing blubber. 

One day, as they were lounging on the deck eating, they heard a high pitched laughter from off deck. 

"Hey look! It's a pair of whales! Get the harpoon! Hahahaha!" 

Morrigan looked up to see Ruby Heart and her ship floating next to theirs. Ruby had teamed up with Amingo and Captain America to fight abyss. Captain America was just looking at her comrade and shaking her head, Amingo was just staring at the girls, clearly blushing. 

"My, my," Ruby said, looking through her eyeglass. "I never imagined that you two would let yourselves go like that, how sad." 

Jill and Morrigan got up to their feet and assumed a fighting stance. "Cut the comedy Ruby, you here to rob our ship?" 

"Well, I was," Ruby laughed again. "But seeing you two turned into blimps is reward enough. See you guys later." 

Ruby laughed as the ship pulled away. Captain America just stared at Ruby. 

"What WAS that about?" Captain America said at last, "That was totally uncalled for." 

"No it wasn't." Ruby said, sitting down on a barrel, "That was disgusting, I swear if I ever let myself get fat like this, you have full permission to use ma as an anchor." 

Amingo just stood there, watching Morrigan and Jill's move out of way. "I don't know what you two are talking about, those two looked great. I thought they were very pretty." 

Ruby and Cap just looked at Amingo. 

"You would." They said at last. 

*** 

Later that night, Ruby was asleep in her quarters when something slapped her face. 

"Huh… ah, what?" Ruby looked up and saw Morrigan and Jill standing above her. She then noticed that there was a huge machine behind them. And that her arms were chained up to the wall. 

"What's this all about?" Ruby said, struggling against the chains. 

"Well, I am a succubus," Morrigan cooed, running her hands down her large soft body. "And all Succubae love revenge, by the way, don't bother struggling, those chains are from Dr. Doom. They'll hold ya." 

Sweat poured down Ruby's brow. "Uh… this wouldn't be because of this morning, would it?" 

"Boy, you catch on fast." Jill said, leaning over Ruby.

"HELP!" Ruby screamed. 

"Save your breath, you'll need it, believe me." Morrigan said, patting Ruby's flat stomach, "Cap and Amingo are drugged, just like your crew. You're the only one here." 

Suddenly, Servbot appeared on top of the machine. 

"She's all loaded, were ready to start." Servbot said as he jumped down. 

"Great." Jill said, she pulled out a hose connected to the machine and shoved it into Ruby's mouth. 

"This is a little gift from Tronne Bonne." Morrigan chuckled, "You see, today me, Jill, and the Servbot's came to the conclusion that you're a very small person, so were gonna broaden your horizons." 

A grin came across Morrigan's fat face as she flipped the switch, and a rich creamy substance began to pump into Ruby's mouth.

"This is a special mix of shortening, lard, margarine, butter, chocolate pudding, milk and weight gain powder. Collaboration between dr. doom and Tronne Bonne, just for you. Hope you like it." 

Jill and Morrigan just sat back and watched, slowly Ruby began to put on weight. Her belly grew hugs and round and spilled into her pants. Her legs and thighs grew softer and rounder as she kicked and flailed them. Soon however her legs became to heavy to lift them. Her arms grew soft and doughy, soon they broke the restraints that held her captive. But they too became to heavy to lift shortly after. Her breasts grew huge and massive, nearly smothering her face. This went on for several hours, and at midnight, Jill and Morrigan packed up and lift on there ship, laughing. 

"Hey guys." Servbot said, timidly. "Me and the other Servbot's are sorry for making you so fat." 

"Oh its okay." Jill said picking up Servbot and cradling him in her doughy arms. "It's partially our fault too, we just didn't want you to think we didn't like your cooking." 

"Well, lets go hit the gym." Morrigan said, "Servbot's, from now on the banquets are off. At least until were back to normal." 

The Servbot's nodded and smiled. "But what about ruby, wont she want revenge?" 

"Oh absolutely" Morrigan said, "But I think she had bigger problems."

*** 

"Well now, what do we have here?" 

Cap and Amingo looked over their comrade. Thanks to Morrigan and Jill, Ruby Heart had transformed into an enormous mountain of pink flesh. Her hands and feet had been swallowed into rolls of flesh. Her stomach nearly filled up the entire building. And her breasts were larger in size and diameter than Amingo was. 

"Looks like she's about 3000 pounds, that about right Amingo." 

"Yep, that sounds right." Amingo nodded. 

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby gasped, "Help me! Go after them! Don't just stand their, do something!" 

"Say Amingo, you remember what ruby said the other day?" 

"Yeah." Amingo chuckled. 

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" 

"Well, You told us that if you ever let yourself get as big as Jill and Morrigan, we could use you as a new anchor." Cap said. 

"And…" Amingo said, rubbing Ruby's soft belly, "your several dozen times larger than Morrigan and Jill are combined now." 

"Oh now…" Ruby gasped. 

Captain America smiled at Amingo. 

"Go get us some rope and a scuba mask Amingo, were gonna be stopping to restock soon, and we need to test our new anchor out." 

THE END

The moral of the story: Do something bad and it will come back to you times three (Its called Karma foo!) 

A second moral: Never insult a succubus's weight, especially if she's a close friend with two mad scientists. 


End file.
